Hotel Transylvania 3 (danny phantom style)
by Charile Magne
Summary: (Hey guys some of you asked if i was going to do hotel trans 3 and i will if it comes out on dvd, but as of right now i will make the short fiction into the the movie when i get it. so until then heres the fiction you all asked for! )
1. prologue

_In the mighty hotel where humans and ghosts live in peace together. a certain father was protecting his only son until he met a human girl and had a first zing. they spend time together as the father was trying to get rid of her, but the father and girl bond very quickly because the father didnt think humans was bad anymore. then he let his son marry the girl and they both had a daughter who wasnt a ghost . the grandfather wanted his only granddaughter to be a ghost so that his son didnt have to leave. until the great grandfather came along with his evil lacky that wanted to destory the hotel and everyone in it. but that didnt stop the grandaughter because she finally got her powers and everyone got rid of the lacky. so you know who they are and they are back!_

 _Inside the hotel you see a certain long hair little girl flying towards a room where two adults was on the couch reading and she was yelling_

 **Dani** : puppy! i want a puppy, mommy and daddy! please can i have a puppy? *she puts her hands on thier heads as she looks at them*

 **Sam** : ummm...

 **Danny** : sorry sweetheart but you cant have a puppy.

 **Dani** : but why daddy? i will take good care of it. please?

 **Danny** : it takes alot of responisblity and you barely just had a birthday a few months ago.

 **Sam** : but what if we get you a goldfish for a pet?

 **Dani** : *she screams* no i want a puppy! *she transfrom into her ghost half and disappears from her parents as she sits outside on the edge of the castle looking sad*

 _a certain fat ghost walks pass and spot his granddaughter sitting alone and walks up to her and said_

 **Jack** : dani my little lamb whats the matter?

 **Dani** : papa jack i wanted a puppy but mommy and daddy dont want me to have one...wait a second. maybe you can get me a puppy grandpa jack *she smiles*

 **Jack** : oh no no no no no no... *shaking his head and hands* i couldnt ever...

 _Dani looks at jack with her pouty face as she reminds him of danny when he was her age_

 **Jack** : *he gasps as he stares at her*

 _In the bedroom danny was reading a comic book while sam was brushing dani hair and playing in her hair trying to make her laugh as dani looking sad as they heard the door knocking to see jack peaking_

 **Jack** : *giggling nervously* hey guys...i..*suddenly jack got flew into the door of the room*

 _Everyone looked and hears a brarking noise and it was a green mouth barking as it broke through the room and it was panting wagging its tail smiling_

 **Jack** : *nervously* uhh surpirse...

 **Dani** : she gasps then her eyes grew large with a smile of happiness and she giggles and jumps on it and yell* puppy!

 _Danny looked at his dad and had his arms crossed and said_

 **Danny** : dad...

 **Jack** : what? every ghost child needs a pet my son.

 _The puppy barks at dani and licks her while having a angry look on his face and he growls as dani shoots a ice bone at him and laughs at him as it licks her completely in green slime and she smiles at her family and said_

 **Dani** : i love my puppy so much! thank you grandpa jack! *she hugs him while covering him in slime*

 **Jack** : *he turned invisible to shake off the slime* now naming him is a tough choice my little lamb so you have to think long and hard on what to name him.

 _While jack is talking the dog was sniffing until it came to danny prize game controller that he won in his later years in a gaming community and stares at it and then it grabs it and start chewing on it and dani decide to name him_

 **Dani** : cujo! *she giggles*

 _Danny looks where dani and the puppy was and gasps loudly and start yells_

 **Danny** : MY CONTROLLER! *he runs after cujo while dani falls on sam lap*

 **Jack** : well okay i think you guys can handle it see ya *he disappears as danny was yelling*

 **Danny** : DAD!

 _Next day jack was sleeping in his bed and danny knock on his door telling jack_

 **Danny** : dad im taking dani with me can you please watch cujo while we away?

 **Jack** : *still sleeping* yea...sure...sure...have fun...

 **Dani** : *sounded sad* bye cujo...

 **Jack** : *he sleeps peacefully until he heard a whinning noise*

 **Cujo** : *whimpering*

 _Jack turns around to see cujo in his puppy form smiling at jack wagging his tail_

 **Cujo** : *barks*

 _Jack turns his back around and try to go back to sleep until he heard cujo was about to chew on something else and jack got up and yell_

 **Jack** : Cujo no!

 _Outside jack was letting cujo chew on things and he look at him as he was sitting infront of him_

 **Cujo** : *painting happyily*

 **Jack** : you done now?

 _Cujo whines more as jack heard his stomach growled_

 **Jack** : let me guess you hungry now.

 **Cujo** : *barks*

 **Jack** : unbelieveable *he disappears and brings a tray of meat*

 _Cujo was jumping high and was excited as his tail was wagging fast_

 **Jack** : oh you want some meat first sit. *he holds the meat in his hand*

 _Cujo sits as jack looks at the meat and gets a grin on his face_

 **Jack** : sit, shake, sit, shake, sit *holding the meat making him do all the commands*

 _Cujo was doing all what jack wanted him to do_

 **Jack** : now speak

 **Cujo** : *spoke like a man * hi how are you.

 **Jack** : *he looked so confused*

 _in the hotel jack was doing his daily duty while running the hotel as cujo was behind him whinning_

 **Cujo** : *whinning*

 **Jack** : shh i told you i will feed you more later.

 **Fright knight** : sir the bone family is here.

 **Jack** : ah okay the bon...*he thought about what he just said and gasps*

 _Cujo transfrom into his big form and drools_

 **Jack** : oh no cujo stay be a good boy

 _Cujo ignore jack and went to attack the family as they scream until a hour later danny and dani was walking in holding hands_

 **Danny** : so how you like spending time with mommy family honey?

 **Dani** : it was okay...but i miss cujo

 _Danny then looks up and gasps and saw that jack was trying to help the bone family to get back together_

 **Danny** : dad what happen

 **Jack** : *use the bone finger* cujo happen

 _They all look at cujo as he was crewing on the family as they scream as he groans_

 **Jack** :i need a vacation.

(okay you all got your preview now until the movie comes out hope you all enjoy my fiction!)


	2. Chapter 1

Hotel Transylvania 3 Danny phantom version

Chapter _1 : meeting van helsing / betty and lou wedding_

 _Transylvania 1987 in a train full of passagers unaware that jack and his crew was on the train to escape someone who been hunting them down for all thier lives._

 **Conductor :** tickets. tickets i need to see everyone tickets. *holds a hole puncer and walks pass jack and them and stop by them* tickets ladies

 **Jack** : here you go *sound like a women*

 **skulker** : here ya go *sound like a germen women*

 **Jazz** : here my ticket

 **Desiree** : my ticket here darling

 **Tucker** : and mines my good sir

 _Conductor punches all of thier tickets and walks away as jack spoke_

 **Jack** : thank you sir.

 **Desiree** : how long do we have to wear these costumes these heels is driving me crazy.

 **Jack** shushes her : until we get to our location we have to keep low.

 **Tucker** bumps jack shoulder : uhh jack..

 **Jack** looks at him : what?

 _Tucker points to the kid_

 **Kid** : im starting to freak out * _he holds out his chain to flash them with it_ *

 **Jack** : you are a kitty cat * _uses his powers on him_ *

 **Kid** under a spell : im a kitty cat meow meow. * _licking his hand like a cat_ *

 _Soon the door open to a buff man with brown hair was the name heinz van helsing while carrying a gun and spoke to the people as the people was afaird of him_

 **Jack** _:_ oh no not this doofus again

 **Heinz** : fear not citizens i heinz van helsing. yes one of those van helsings. for centuries , my family has being protecting humanity from the evil of ghosts. so you can believe me when i tell you all right now that there are ghosts hiding among you! *he got close to a man holding his chicken and startled him as he keeps speaking* but fear not for i am a professional and i know how to flush out the ghosts and bring them into the light. *he holds a box of matches and lights one up and puts one in front of tucker face*

 **Tucker** : FIRE BAD!

 _Soon everyone was screaming as tucker and the rest of the gang ran out of the train as heniz had the gun and tries to shoot them down as they climb up the top of the train._

 _Jack looks at his friends and back at heniz as he got close to them and he said_

 **Jack** : sorry guys! * _he pushed them off the train as each of them hit the trees_ *

 _All of them was groaning and yelling from the trees as jack was alone at the end of the train and looks at heniz as heniz was chuckling_

 **Heniz** : i finally got you phantom. ill kill you first then kill the rest of your friends

 **Jack** looked at him : when are you going to give up. i beating your family and when will you van helsings going to learn to stop hating ghosts.

 **Heniz** : never. because you ghost are...

 _Soon heniz stop talking as he saw that jack turn into a mouse_

 **Jack** : squeak squeak?

 **Heniz** : a mouse? * _then soon he got hit in the back and was thrown off the train_ *

 _All the attempts on catching jack heniz hate grew stronger and stronger until he got thrown off the cliff into the water_

 **Jack** sighs : man that guy is annoying..maybe someday there will be a place where ghosts can go to get away from it all. heck take a vacation and maybe who knows maybe even get married. wouldnt that be somthing? * _he walks away as heniz was very angry in the water yelling in anger*_

 _Present Day wedding day for betty and lou everyone was waiting for the wedding as jack was standing by a nerves groom_

 **Skulker** was trying to claim down his newborn musicans kids as they keep crying : ugh when this thing ever get started?

 **Tucker** : aw you made them cry skulker well maybe except for this cutie right here *he touches her chin*

 **Skulker** : oh sunny doesnt cry

 _Sunny stuns tucker with her teeth_

 **Skulker** : she stuns

 **Jack** : this is a very speical moment, lou and in any second your beautiful human bride is going to walk right down the aisle. * _he points to the empty door as he chuckles quietly*_

 **Lou** : oh god jack she not coming.

 **Jack** : oh dont worry lou danny talking to her right now as we speak and im sure everything is under control. *he spoke into the ear piece* daney is everything alright in there?

 _At the bride room betty was screaming and crying_

 **Danny** : yep everything is under control right now the bride is just having a jitters at the moment.

 _Betty crying as everything was thrown every where as danny tries to claim her down as jack hears the yelling as danny speaks_

 **Danny** : yep everything is under control. please relax betty, i've taken care of everything. the wedding is going to be perfect.

 **Betty** wipes her eyes : oh no its not that. how do i know if i am making a right choice? * _she blows her nose and wipes her face*_

 **Danny** : i know just how you feel. the day i married sam was the best day of my life, but i was nervous.

 _Jack came into the conversation_

 **Jack** : not as nervous as i was on my wedding day.

 **Danny** : and you should have seen my dad, he was a mess.

 **Jack** : i wouldnt come out of my room that night.

 **Danny** : but he knew it was meant to be...because it doesnt matter where you come from or how different you are. a zing only happens once in your life and you have cherish it deeply and never let go of it.

 _All the women sighed and smiles as betty hugs danny deeply_

 **Betty** : thank you.

 **Danny** : your welcome.

 _At the alter betty and lou was holding each other hands as they look at each other_

 **Box ghost** : do you lou take his human to be your wife?

 **Lou** : i do.

 **Box ghost** : and do you human take lou to be your husband?

 **Betty** : i do.

 **Box ghost** : well i prounce you husband and wife yall may kiss the bride beware!

 _Everyone was cheering and happy clapping for the couple until danny and jack hears a thudding noise._

 **Danny** : Did you hear that?

 **Jack** : yes i thought we locked him up in his room.

 **Danny** : we did!

 _Suddenly they all hear crashing nosie and barking as a giant green dog was acting crazy and destorying everything as Dani was on his back with ren as they hang on to him as he stop wagging his tail as dani spoke_

 **Dani** : hi papa! hi grandpa!

 **Both** : Dani!

 **Dani** : cujo was crying so ren and i decide to let him out.

 _Cujo was acting excitied as all of his green glob was getting everything green and he was crewing on everything. and everyone was goaning and feel disgusted by him. soon cujo was running toward jack and danny and jack had a look on his face_

 **Jack** : CUJO SIT! *he had his fingers at him*

 _Cujo stops and had a sad look on his face as dani and ren got off of him and cujo turn into a small dog as jack puts a chain on him and start walking him out_

 **Jack** : ugh. whose idea was it to let dani have a puppy?

 **Danny** : ummm yours dad.

 **Jack** realize what he said and chuckled sheepish : oh right i forgot.

 **Dani** : poor cujo.

 **Danny** : danielle..*he had his arms crossed and he came to her level* listen honey i know you love cujo but we're not allowed to bring our pests...*he gasps on what he said about ren when he forget he was a pest of ember and skulker litter*

 **Ren** : *gasps*

 **Danny** : uhh i mean our friends everywhere do you understand?

 **Dani** : yes papa.

 _Dani looked sad as ren was sad with him._

To be contiune...

(oof sorry for a very very long delay guys. had drama life going on and losing alot of friends to that drama and i was on a sucide depression but i had taken the time to actually finally get this back up and running again. so give me time i may will have two chapters either done tommrrow or later on tonight. so yea im back so give me time and ill put more characters in and you will see what will happen next. hope you all enjoy this chapter!)


End file.
